Lost, but Not Forgotten
by Just Maritza
Summary: Inspired by Sept. '09 challenge 8 pictures Sully is hurt and lost, held captive while Michaela is frantically searching for him, guided by her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost, but Not Forgotten**

**By **

**Maritza Franklin**

**September 19, 2009**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman

* * *

"Please don't go!"

"I"ve got to. Lives depend on it."

"What about your family, don't we count? What if something happens to you?"

"That's a chance I have to take." Caressing her face tenderly, while fear laced his heart, "Side's, you know I always come back."

"You know I don't beg, but…pleassssse…don't go..." she cried out in a final desperation.

"I'm sorry," he kissed and hugged her fiercely before letting her go, then mounted his horse and rode off into the night for who knows how long and if he will ever return.

The somewhat now cleared image played over and over again. It was always the same, he wearing a buckskin jacket and pants along with beads as though partly an Indian and a beautiful woman with long coppery hair grabbing hold of him in tears, begging him not to leave. He couldn't understand why he would leave such a stunning woman. His heart was telling him she was very important to him, but tried as he might, his mind just couldn't recall her or who he was for that matter.

The headaches continued on pounding ferociously. His heart ached as well. Under the bedcovers, he thrashed and squirmed naked, somewhere strange, so far away, yet latching onto that image of that woman, whose heart he must have broken for some reason, and he couldn't phantom why. Cool hands touched his face; he suddenly opened his eyes and reached out with a hand into the air.

"Michaela!"

"Shhh…..There, there…you are safe and sound dear."

Confused, he struggled focusing his eyes, finally landing at some woman. "You're not her."

"I'm not who, your wife? Of course, I am dear. You had a bad fall causing you to loose your memory." She pulled his hand to the gash on his forehead. "There, the doctor warned me you might have some memory loss, but with me by your side, you will soon get better."

"But…but… your hair ain't long and coppery…and your eyes…they're not mismatch," then he looked around anxiously, pulling up the sheet over his body. "This ain't home. Who are you?"

"I just told you, my darling, your loving wife?"

"You are?" He looked confused, distressed evident as he sat back trying to recollect. "Where am I?"

"Safe, with me—Papa found you injured out in the woods and brought you to me, where you belong, with your wife to care for you." She placed her hand over his chest, and then moved in to lay by his side. He felt repulsed and tried to move away, but his headache overwhelmed him and he had to shut his eyes, from the assault. The feel of this woman by his side felt all wrong, making him feel violated and he further cover his nude body. Finally, he successfully moved away from her.

"I'm sorry, I need some more rest. Do yo mind?"

"Of course not darling, I'll just join you."

"Alone please, if you don't mind."

"Alright, Joe, I'll leave you alone for now." Then she attempted to kiss his lips, but he squirmed away in disgust. "Oh, darling, your lips hurt too? Don't worry; soon you will be able to enjoy them again." She attempted to give him another sedative, mainly to keep him drugged up for now.

"What's that for?"

"To help you relax."

"No! he latched out. I don't need it." He relaxed, "Joe, is that really my name?" Somehow, he knew it wasn't truly his name.

"Yes, of course, Joe Sully and I'm Mrs. Catherine Sully. You are my husband." She let out a few tears for good measure, then, bated her eyes disturbing him all the more, making him nauseous. He couldn't help it, but something told him to fear this woman in connection with the lovely woman he kept envisioning.

"Then who is Michaela?"

"Oh, her again, you really need to forget that woman. You hurt my feelings bringing her up. I forgive you for your indiscretion with her, but we're back together now."

"But who is she? Why did I leave her?"

"I cannot believe you are actually recalling her and not me. How can you forget me, the woman you love? Joe, I forgave you already, but I will tell you since you are ill. She was some crazy woman who did whatever she pleased upsetting everyone and just not mining her own business. She took you away from me with lies. She tried to marry a reverend after trying to seduce all the men in her town. Later, she also tried to marry some fancy doctor while being engaged to another and courting you, but luckily, they saw through her deceit, even you. They all rejected her. It was terrible. She wanted you to be her children's father but they weren't even hers, and she still wanted to adopt more children. I'm glad Papa finally found you. You and I are the same. We belong together."

He closed his eyes in the hope of encouraging her to leave him alone. All of this just sounded too far fetched.

"Alright darling, I'll leave you to rest." After she left, he immediately went back to thinking about the woman of his dreams, and each time he did, he realized his heart soared. He didn't care that his head ached badly from thinking too hard, he had to find out who Michaela was to him. He was certain she was very important in his life. He tried standing up only to discover his ankle was sprained than fell back exhaustedly. After a while, he fell back into a fitful sleep.

It had been days since Sully had gone off to help the Cheyenne's with yet another conflict caused by the soldiers, when Michaela awoke anxiously calling out Sully's name. He was in some kind of trouble and she needed to get to him. She got up, dressed hurriedly and dropped the children off with Grace, then proceeded to let her heart guide her to her love.

He suddenly awoke with the woman of his dreams calling out to him with "Sully." Yes, that was his name, it felt right. His head still pounded, his chest raced and his body perspired, but he was certain now, who Michaela was to him, she was his _heart song._ Though he couldn't remember everything just yet, including who he was, he knew he needed to get back to her now that he had a name to go by. He was more or less recovered—now to find some clothing. With great difficulties, he forced himself up despite the sprained ankle, headache and soar body. He searched in vain for clothing in the cupboard—emptied. Draping his lower half of his body with the blanket, he went to open the door and found it lucked. He was trapped, now he knew for certain this wasn't right, that he didn't belong here. Hopping over to the window, he saw that he was at least three stories high. How would he be able to escape without further injuring himself? How long had he been here ill? Was anyone looking for him? It tormented him that he didn't fully know who he was, but he was certain that Michaela was sick with worry. Was she his wife? He hoped so. If not, the minute he got back to her, he was going to ask for her hand that very day.

Michaela reached the town of Manitou. This was where her heart led her. Cloud Dancing, Robert E. and Matthew, accompanied her.

"You really think he's in this town Dr. Mike?" inquired Matthew.

"Yes, I know so. My heart tells me so."

"The spirits has spoken to me too. He is here, but in trouble I'm afraid," Cloud Dancing followed worriedly.

They set about in search for Sully, inquiring the folks in town.

Were his eyes deceiving him? There down the street appeared to be the woman of his dreams, accompanied by a young man, a colored man and a tall Indian riding into town. He frantically tried to open the window but it was nailed shut, so he began to bang it calling out Michaela's name. He then looked around for anything to break the glass, not even a chair, thus he did the only thing he could, break the glass with his bare hand.

"Michaela!" he shouted with all his being before darkness engulfed him.

Michaela turned to the direction of a house up the street. She could have sworn she heard Sully calling out to her in the bustle of street noises and broken glass.

"That's Sully!" Michaela informed alarmingly, yet relived at the same time.

"You heard alright. That was Sully's voice, it came from that house," Robert E. pointed to the broken window above it.

"Something tells me we may need more than our bare hands," Cloud Dancing volunteered."

Getting off their horse, all three ran towards the house.

"Someone, get the sheriff!" cried Matthew out into the crowd, with Robert E. about to kick in the front door after banging on it a few tries, while Cloud Dancing held a frantic Michaela back.

Sorry, to be continued...

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, feedbacks are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost but Not Forgotten **

**By Maritza Franklin**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Sully was being held captive somewhere from home._ Home_ where could that be? He didn't even know who he was and the pounding headache wasn't helping, nor being gagged and kept in the dark either as he came through from being clobbered on the head moments earlier. His legs and hands were bound as well. What was happening to him? Was he some kind of criminal or someone important being held for ransomed. He was obviously shoved into some kind of a box of sort. Panic tried to overcome him when he attempted to wiggle himself free; but at last, he willed himself to remain calm at his futile attempt; and successfully did when visions of a long hair beauty crept into his mind, helping him to ease his unsettled soul. He kept focusing on her lovely face with her mixed matched bewitching eyes. Who was she? She looked like an angel. A little calmer now, he tried to focus on his whereabouts and a plan of escape, while trying to remove the gag from his mouth—to no avail.

Suddenly he was being carried and male voices shouting to hurry and be prepared to shoot if they have to. It took some struggles for the box to finally be thrown into some kind of wagon and driven off, but not before hearing a woman's desperate shout for Sully in the distance. That had to be her, calling for him. He must be Sully—but who was that woman? He suddenly recalled a very real dream of that stunning woman calling him Sully. Yes, that was his name and that was her calling for him. He recalled how she looked familiar in his dreams, but the headache kept getting in the way and things kept fading in and out of his mind. He could have sworn he called out her name back at that barren room with the strange woman claiming to be his wife he just knew couldn't be true. It was at the tip of his tongue—_Mmm_…the sound to the start of her name._ Mmm…Mi…_

******************

Robert E. kicked down the front door after knocking for some time in one swift kick. Michaela tried to rush in but Cloud Dancing held her back for her protection. She continued to desperately call out for Sully, while an armed Matthew ran passed her to join Robert E. lunging their guns around searching the place. She freed herself from Cloud Dancing grasps, and followed them up the stairs, where she found them hovering over broken glass and fresh blood over it.

"The window pane appears to be nailed shut," Matthew informed.

"It is obvious he was just here, and broke the window with his hand," said Cloud Dancing lifting a bloody piece of glass.

"And he's hurt his hand," Michaela's voiced quivered, and worriedly traced the blood on the glass as though reaching out to touch him physically.

"Dr. Mike, do no worry. We will find him."

"I know, I'm…I'm sorry Cloud Dancing," and immediately fell into his arms trying in vain not to break down from the sheer dread she kept holding in since sensing Sully may be in trouble, to now finding he truly was; being so close to finding the man she loved yet so far out of reach was just too much as she held on tightly to her Cheyenne mentor.

"They can't have taken him too far. Let's check the back way," ordered Robert E. as he made to do just that.

"Right, Robert E.," Matthew followed right behind him.

"Thank you for your strength, but there's no time for my breaking down," Michaela said angrily pulling away from her friend and swiping her eyes from the few tears that had attempted to escape before running off to follow them as well, the medicine following suit.

"Woah…hold your horses…drop the weapons and get them hand ups," shouted the openly armed sheriff with more muscles he could handle, stopping them dead on their tracks.

"Thank God you're here sheriff!" Michaela informed frantically.

"They're getting away!" hollered Matthew.

"Who's gettin' away?"

"Someone had her fiancé captive here and now he's gone."

"Yes, we must hurry," Michaela made to move past the sheriff.

"Now hold it there Ma'am, no one is going anywhere," and placed his hand on her. At that point, Matthew lunged at the sheriff to get his hands off his Ma, and wound up with the Sheriff knocking him down and straddling him, keeping his gun pointed at Robert E. and Cloud Dancing. Michaela immediately fell to Matthew's side checking where he received that blow to his head via the sheriff's gun.

"How dare you hit my son! You could have killed him!" She immediately placed pressure on the wound with his bandana from his vest pocket, "Matthew!" She got a rouse from him.

"Sorry, Ma'am," the sheriff rose to his estimated height of 6'4, "But he shouldn't have attacked an armed man. Best count your blessing I ain't shot at him—could'a been worse." He still aimed his gun on them.

"How is he?" Cloud Dancing asked dropping down by Michaela examining Matthew's head.

"Minor cut—but he will need to be stitched up; my bag please."

"Look, you two fellers, pick him up, I'll show you to the doc."

"She is the doc." Robert E, informed.

"Come again?"

"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn of Colorado Springs." Then the urgency returned, "Please, these two men need to continue on their search for my fiancé. He was just taken from here."

"I said no one is going anywhere except to the doc." He looked back at her, twitching his mustache. "You mean you're the midwife; I heard Dr. Mike is the doc there and that some woman was masquerading as a doctor. I guess that'd be you, ma'am. You have some kind of nursing experience making you think you can doctor. Is that it?"

"She is Dr. Mike." Robert E. confirmed.

"And a fine doctor she is." Cloud Dancing added.

The sheriff was appalled, but it was short lived being replaced with admiration and interest as well.  
"A woman doctor, say, that's an interesting idea. I wouldn't mind being your patient. I'm Sheriff Hogan," he took off his hat to reveal a bold top with long stringing golden locks at the back.

Matthew chose that moment to come through. "Dr. Mike…Ma…it hurts."

"I know Matthew; I'll give you something for the pain." Than directing her comment to the sheriff, "Get me some water for my son."

"Yes, ma'am." He got up, still pointing the gun at her other two companions.

"Oh, for heaven sakes put that thing away, before you actually shoot someone."

"What about that Indian—he safe? He ain't gonna to try to scalp us."

"If you don't put that gun away, I'll have him perform a chant that'll lull you to sleep so he can properly scalp you."

"Dr. Mike! Both the Cheyenne medicine man and the blacksmith said in unison

"Sorry, but ignorant comments like that one just infuriates me. Obviously if he is with us, he is safe."

"Feisty, I like that." He brought the water from a nearby pitcher, contemplating putting the gun away.

"_Excuse me_—I'm tending to my son here because of your blunder, and you're _flirty_ with me?"

"Uhh, I guess I was. Can't help you're being easy on the eye. Sorry, won't happen again." He smiled shamefully, finally putting the gun away.

"She's looking for her _fiancé,_" Matthew made sure to inform after taking the pain killer, letting the sheriff know she was taken.

"Sorry Ma'am, but the only one staying in this house are the Sully's and Dr. Caulfield the lady calls her Pa, I think. Her husband was found left for dead some days back in the woods. It looked like he might have gotten held up.

"The Sully's?"

"Yeah, Joe and Catherine Sully."

"How does this Joe look like and what condition is he in?" Michaela asked

"Well let's see, mid thirties, built, average height, tanned with long hair." I heard he finally came through earlier today but has a bad sprained and a nasty gash on his forehead like your boy here.

"Does he have blue eyes?"

"I wouldn't rightly know, ma'am, he ain't ever opened his eyes around me."

"And the woman?"

"Well, a little taller than you, blond and blue eyes?"

"You said her name was Catherine?"

"Yep, both wore Indian beads like that Indian is wearing. The man had on buckskins clothing when he was brought in and soon after, that woman nearly had this weird attacked of sort, falling down trying to swallow her tongue. Lucky her Pa was a doctor."

"Oh-my-God! It's Sully and that's Catherine with him!"

"You mean the white woman that lived among my people, Shivering Dear?" asked Cloud Dancing

"This is crazy, but yes, it has to be."

"But I thought she was sent off to Maryland," Robert E. asked in confusion.

"I thought so too, but a couple of weeks ago I received a telegraph from her family stating she ran off with some doctor, and if I new anything about it. She apparently was having a hard time adjusting to civilization and asked to return to Colorado Springs. They thought she might have come our way."

"What about this doctor?"

"They said he acted all friendly with good intentions trying to help her out and suddenly she was gone, and so was the doctor making the house call—so it's presumed he kidnapped her or she ran off with him. Either way, they must be together."

"Wow, so the plot thickens. I thought they're might be something funny about them folks," sheriff Hogan let out.

"How so?"

"I don't known, something about her Pa. He seemed rather young to be her Pa and he acted really nervous."

"Look, we don't have time for this; we need to keep hot on their trail. You gonna help us Sherriff?" interrupted Robert E.

"What about the Indian? I ain't ever been up close to an Indian before?"

Extending his arm, "The Indian has a name, he can speak—Cloud Dancing, and I'm helping them find our good friend, Sully, whom we believe is in trouble. I am of no threats." He smiled warmly.

"And I'm Robert E, helping to find our good friend too."

The sheriff wasn't sure whether to shake their hands, but hesitantly did so. He was more surprised to find the Indian sounding pretty intelligent and rather civilized; and that both he and the colored man appeared to be harmless, thus after listening briefly further their story, he offered his assistance, mainly because he was highly interested in the lady doc he couldn't help but marveled at. How she happened to be a female doctor and hanging out with a couple of unlikely characters when it was obvious, she was so well bred.

"I don't know, but the wife was pretty convincing that she's that injured man's wife with the way she lovingly took care of him. She did have on a wedding ring." He hoped for his sake that fiancé of hers was really married to Catherine, making the lady doc fair game. "I did notice how odd she called him Sully several times when she tended to him but when her Pa suddenly called him Joe giving her the eye, she started to call him that too."

"We really must hurry and find Sully," said Cloud Dancing. "Something is happening to him that might make his illness permanent."

"Illness—what illness?"

"I do not know, only to say the Spirits are doing their best to intervene keeping you in his heart before he loses his way permanently."

"Sheriff, you didn't mention anything about this illness," Michaela asked.

"I honestly don't know of any illness other then the injuries I mentioned. The town's doc would have told me, but then again, he was rushed out by Dr. Caulfield, stating he can take care of him since he's a doctor too. Funny thing is we didn't know he was a doc when he first came into town, days before finding that Sully guy. He introduced himself as Mr. Caulfield. Suddenly he's a doctor, and knew what do.

Sheriff Hogan finally let the men go, tagging along with them while Michaela stayed behind stitching Matthew's gash.

**************

An hour or so later, the men returned having gathered clues; that Sully was taken on a wagon, and that there was one female foot print that appeared to have been in a struggle among numerous foot prints at the newly deserted army camp.

"Sully?" Michaela said desperately running up to Cloud Dancing.

"We haven't found him yet."

"Then what did you find?"

"Well, we learn, the army may be involved" Continued, Sheriff Hogan." There was an army camp set outside of town and suddenly they ain't there. The trail let up to them there. Looks to me both Catherine and your friend are being held against their will."

"We asked around town and was told a couple of the army men have been snooping around town asking about Sully just recently," Robert E. added.

Michaela turned away from them in uttered frustration, letting a few tears stream down whispering in agony Sully's name, before gathering her emotions, determined not to go to pieces.

"Which direction did they head?"

"It appears to be Colorado Springs, Ma'am," replied the sheriff feeling bad for her.

"I can't move Matthew just yet."

"Don't worry, Dr. Mike, we'll go on ahead. We'll find Sully." Robert E. assured.

"I'll go along and help Ma'am," volunteered the lawman. "I'm sorry about your feller, is he the boy's father?"

"Sully, no. Matthew is my adopted son."

Michaela didn't know what to make of the sheriff but thanked him. He then arranged for her and Matthew's stay till the young man was able to travel. It pained Michaela that she couldn't continue her search for Sully, but she couldn't leave Matthew alone in this town, thus counted on Robert E. and Cloud Dancing to find him along with that sheriff.

**************

Sully awoke after what seemed like hours still kept in the dark and bound, but the image of that long hair beauty kept him company, despite the pounding headache and swollen ankle. He murmured the beginning sound of what may be her name over and over again in his head, Mmm…Mi…Mmm…Mich…certain now that she was part of his life. He heard the men mention Colorado Springs and it sounded so familiar. Suddenly, images of her covered in mud brought a smile to him; then of her being ill, and he was sick with worry; and yet another of her being twirled in another man's arm in some fancy city, and his blood boiled making the headache worse; and then finally of her being taken by Indians, and he swore his heart was being ripped out of him. In the mist of his pounding headache, he heard the distinct sound of a woman crying out for him, touching his soul.

"Michaela, is that you?" finally free from the gag in his mouth, and her name so clear in his heart.

Another blow to his head sent him out cold.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read.**

**Wow, rather daunting trying to write a chapter fic. It's so different to writing a novel I find. I think this is much harder, as I have to separate the many stories I read of DQ from what I'm writing. Really wild. I still prefer writing short fics. This story isn't as further edited as my other stories, so I'm sure there are many more errors. I'm experimenting with this chapter one posting as I finish each chapters. I'm not truly comfortable with it, but I thought I'd give it a try and see what happens or would you rather I just finish the entire story and then post. ****Let me know how it sounds so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost but Not Forgotten **

**By **

**Maritza Franklin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine woman.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After receiving his head wound, Matthew finally awoke from resting several hours after Robert E. and Sheriff Hogan left on pursuit to Sully's whereabouts.

"Dr. Mike?" She was at his side instantly.

"Good, you're feeling better."

"Sully?"

"It seems that the army is involved and may have taken him back home to Colorado Springs.

"I'm going," he made to get up.

"You can't go anywhere in your condition," she gently pushed him back. "I just sewed your head not too long ago."

"Sorry Dr. Mike, but I gotta go. Sully is in trouble and I know you're dying to get to him." After much consideration on his condition, and checking him over, deciding he wasn't too badly off, they immediately headed for Colorado Springs.

********************

Over at Colorado Springs, a handful of soldiers were setting up camp by the meadows. They had a woman with them hand bound, they tried to conceal dragging her to a tent. Some of the town's folk recognized the woman as that of the woman the army allegedly saved from the savages many months ago and wondered what was going on.

"Hey, ain't that that white woman that went and lay down with the Injuns?" Jake asked in front of the Saloon. Hank and Loren turned to look.

"Yeah, that's her alright," spat out Hank. "Look's like it's the soldiers turn to have their fun with her."

"I thought Dr. Mike sent her off to her family," Loren followed.

"Yeah, Dr. Mike found Sully was trying to make it with her, and even getting pretty friendly in front of the kids, since she wasn't putting out."

"Oh, get off it Hank. Does everything have to be always all sordid with you. You know that ain't the reason she was sent off."

"More fun to think that was the reason,' he snickered, puffing a smoke from his cigar.

"I say, why don't we head out to the army camp and find out what's going on."

The three men met up with General Custard having ridden into camp from another direction.

"General Custard, you're here."

"Yes, good citizen of Colorado Springs, I'm back." Then he extended his hand to Jake, "Mayor Slicker."

"Does that mean more extinction of the dog soldiers?" Jake inquired.

"We are doing our best to eliminate…I mean escort all Indians."

"Not the woman and children too?" asked Loren aghast opened mouth.

"We have to do whatever is necessary to insure the safety of Colorado Springs of them savages."

"Awe…that ain't right." Loren continued." What about that white woman there? What she do wrong?"

"Oh, her…I've been tracking her down for months and finally just found her. She so generously offered in assisting the US Army in locating the whereabouts of other Cheyenne bands. No harm will come to her, of course, so long as she doesn't betray the US Army."

"But she was sent off to live with family."

"Well, no one told her to come back. I found her trekking through one of the heathen's burial ground. She obviously hasn't been cured of her way ward ways still going after the savages."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sully is?" Jake asked.

"Oh, is he missing?" He smiled exaggeratedly, "Well I wouldn't know." He dismissed them continuing on his merry way, before stating, "Oh, there's no need to go near the savage woman. She is being well taken care of."

"I'll bet. I don't know, but something ain't right. He sounded a little too please, if you ask me, like he got a secret. You get that too Loren? What about you Hank?"

"Sounds fishing to me too," Loren voiced skeptically. "He don't sound like he got a very good reason for holding that woman, just cause she was forced into living with them. It wasn't her fault. I think she's being held against her will and maybe it's the same with Sully, no real reason to hold him either."

"Yeah, that smile said it all. Sounds like Sully is in some kind of trouble."

"Since when you care about Sully?" asked Hank.

"I don't, but I think we all care about Dr. Mike, and I don't think it's fair for her to pay for Sully's careless mistakes being an Injun lover if we can help it. If he could just leave them be, I wouldn't have any trouble with him or them savages so long as they were out of our way."

*******************

Sully was elated that she came for him, the woman helping him to keep what's left of his sanity in tack. She found him. He wanted to embrace her, but couldn't. His hands were still bound. She tried to reach out to him, but he was too far. There were bars all around and soldiers everywhere. They were in Washington. Why was he wearing soldiers' uniform? He was trapped, with no way of getting out. She called out to him; he responded that he loved her and she told him the same before it suddenly all dematerialized. He awoke in cold sweats.

"Michaela!" He shouted, before his stomached was punched in, and gagged again.

*******************

Cloud Dancing, Robert E. and Sheriff Hogan finally arrived in town and saw the army camp set up.

"Now, how you propose to go into that camp and find Sully?" inquired Robert E.

"If you like, I am willing to go in place of my brother. I'm sure it is I they want."

"Now hold on Cloud Dancing. You know Dr. Mike won't forgive us if you get taken by them soldiers. We's got to come up with a plan."

"He's right," Sheriff Hogan interjected. We need a diversion."

"Already thought of it," coming from a devious voice behind a bush. They turned to find, Hank the bar keep with a stick of dynamite in hand waiting to be lit and Jake and Loren scrunching down behind him.

"So they do have Sully." Loren asked standing up. "What did he do this time?"

"Don't know…but it's obvious Sully is hurt and held captive," replied Robert E. "The Soldiers may be involved, but that Catherine woman might also be involve with his missing."

"Don't tell me he finally hooked up with that squall?" Hank let out in a smirk. "I knew he and Catherine had a thing going on. She must be with Sully's child."

"Hank," attempted Jake in stopping him.

"What does Michaela say about this? Has she exploded yet? Man, what I would give to see that expression her face."

"Hank, cut the crap with your nonsense!" exploded Jake with. "We have more pressing matters here." "I don't know about you, but I'm sick of Custard always bringing trouble to this town with stirring up them Injuns into a war; and then having us believe it's them starting the fights. Seems to me like every time he's around, there's more trouble than good."

"I couldn't have agreed more. I say we get rid of the bastard," Hank injected lifting his dynamite and a match. Suddenly finding humor in his choice of word, "Excuse the term ladies."

"Real funny Hank, now let's get serious here."

"Well, Catherine is here held captive by the soldiers," Loren filled in. "We saw her all bound up earlier today. So I suppose Sully is here too." He concluded, then turning to Robert E., "Where's Dr. Mike and Matthew?"

"Matthew got hurt by Sherriff Hogan here, and Dr. Mike stayed behind to tend to him."

"Okay, fella's the action is about to start. I'm going for the whore, you guys go search for Sully in them tents. Should be easy as there ain't that many soldiers," he was about to light the fuse."

"Hold on a second, Hank," Robert E. halted his arm. You crazy! I don't attend to get caught by them soldiers, and neither do you, especially with Custard here. We's got to think this thing through."

"Yeah, me too, I hadn't bargain on this kind of action in getting' caught," the sheriff rethinking his decision in getting involved.

"What about keeping the men well occupied?" Spoke the wise medicine man, eyeing Hank. "Isn't that what the long hair man specializes in?"

"Yeah, that's right, I am good at _entertaining_. You're not without brains, are ya Cloud whatever your name?" The Cheyenne Indian just smiled. "Okay, I'll go get my girls and some booze. Be right back. Don't get the party started without me," he chuckled.

A while later, Hank returned with the goods, and his girls. They were to make it look like an accident; the fuse being lit and tossed by him to their supplies tent while the girls entertained, get them drunk and maybe get them to display their dynamite supplies so there would be witnesses to the soldiers messing with their own dynamites. Then they went and spread mud all over themselves as disguises, so they wouldn't be identified running around during the mayhem. They immediately got into position and suddenly, all hell broke lose with the explosion.

********************

Upon his arrival at where he left Sully with Catherine in Manitou, Dr. Caulfield caught the first train to Denver and now the stage couch ride into Colorado Springs. He'd learned both may have been taken by the soldiers. They had promised they wouldn't be harmed if he cooperated. He wasn't too sure now. Although he was truly concern for them, he was equally concern of being found out of his less then honorable plot to re-gain the one thing he longed for and possibly being hailed off to prison for his concealment. He hoped Sully and Michaela really had broken things off, otherwise, he didn't know how he would be able to walk away again from the woman he has always loved. But, he will go check out the situation in Colorado Springs and see if he can carry out his plans and even help Catherine find her Sully, while he wins Michaela's heart. He'll have to disguise himself again for the time being. It infuriated him when Catherine insisted on calling him Sully, but he managed to convince her to call him Joe, hoping it wouldn't trigger any memories in Sully of Michaela. He felt bad taking advantage of Catherine, but she will be rewarded with gaining Sully. Suddenly an explosion was heard.

********************

Meanwhile, Michaela and Matthew were making heads ways reaching the outskirts of their hometown of Colorado Springs when they heard the loud explosion, sending their horses in a frenzied dance, and tossing Dr. Mike off her horse. She got up and ran to Matthew's horse, fearful he would get thrown off, furthering injuring his head wound, but managed to calm the animal. They watched a couple of soldiers run out of a cave some distance off.

"Why would soldiers be hiding out here in the middle of nowhere?" Michaela wondered.

"I don't know, except that they are obviously up to no good."

"Oh, God, Sullyyy!" and she began to mount her horse.

Matthew halted her, "You can't just march in there."

"Yes, of course not—but we have to investigate? Sully could be in there."

"Let's wait and see if the coast is clear by spooking their horses. There might be other soldiers in there. Then I'll go in while you stand guard in case the soldiers come back. If he's in there, he might be tied up, so I'll need time to cut the ropes. Just make some loud noise to alert if anyone is coming."

"I'm going in too. He could be hurt"

"And you may not be able to do anything if those soldiers return right away. Let's see if he is even in there and if I can get him out. We may not be able to get him out right away if he can't move and have to come up with another plan. If he can, we'll have to go another rout for our escape, like down the stream." They threw some rocks at the horse's feet spooking them and waited to see if anyone came out of the cave, before making their move.

Michaela got into position to stand guard while Matthew went in all armed, but he was taking too long. Something must have happened to Matthew. She climbed up the hill to see if anyone was coming before running into the cave when suddenly she heard a shot from inside the cave.

**_To be continued..... _**_**Thanks for continuing to read and have patience with my trying to post each week. Feel free to let me know if I'm off wtih something. Writing a chapter piece is much more complicated than short pieces. So much more is involved. Plus, writing out of my comfort zone of light humor is also much more challenging. I guess let me know how I'm doing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost but, Not Forgotten **

**Chapter 4**

Sully had been awakened from a loud bang in the distance, and he moan and groaned from the pounding headache as well as from a stomach ache from when he was punched in. The soldiers had all scurried out of there. This was his chance, but how can he get out? With his good foot, he began to stretch with all his might, to see if the box might give way and after a while, he grew exhausted.

The long hair beauty was coming for him—he just knew it. He felt it in his heart, and kept focusing on the image of her lovely face to ease his soul every time a sense of panic overcame him at the possibility he may not make it. Try as he might, he hadn't the faintest idea who she was nor who he was for that matter. All he knew was that they had a strong connection and that her name was Michaela.

Unfortunately, he was still bound and kept in a crate of sort, thus movement was confined and his ankle throbbed along with is mouth being gagged once again. Thankfully, someone thought to put some clothing on him, most likely army uniform. Was he a soldier? He now knew soldiers were holding him hostage and keeping him in a dark and damp place as he peaked through an open knot in the box. Was he a deserter and that's why he was being tortured?

After a while, he heard movements and peeked through the knot. It was semi dark, but he could make out a figure cautiously aiming a gun in front of him. He wasn't sure to trust him, and after a moment of watching him lurk about, he recognized him as that young man riding earlier with that woman of his dreams and frantically made noises, kicking and grunting loudly till he got the lad's attention.

Matthew saw that the cave was clear of soldiers, and ran towards noises coming from the large crate. "Sully, is that you in there?" More grunting and movement from the box and Matthew went to open it but saw it was locked. "Sully, I'm shooting the lock off." He aimed at the lock and blasted it. Unfortunately, Sully's headache intensified furthered.

At that moment, having heard the gun shot and frighten that Matthew was hurt, Michaela ran into the cave; and to her relief, found Matthew was fine trying to open a crate. She rushed to help him catching him off guard and he consequentially aimed the gun at her, startling her.

"Matthew!" she watched him horrendously put the gun down as he paled. "Thank God you're alright."

"Don't you ever do that to me again—I could have killed ya!" he said grabbing his heart, panting for a moment.

Michaela didn't hear a word, only frantically trying to get the crate open. "I heard a gun shot." She realized it was he shooting the lock opened.

"You're supposed to stand guard. Get back out!" He ordered loudly concerned for their safety.

"Is Sully in there?"

"I don't know, but someone is."

They finally pried open the box and Michaela wanted to jump in there and embrace the man she loved. "Sully!" Tears of joy filled her eyes.

He stared up hopeful straining his eyes and wanting to reach out to her as he lifted further his face.

"You alright?" Matthew tugged off the gag and immediately cut the rope around his hands from behind his back. His shoulder muscles were so sore he was barely able to move his arms.

"Yeah, I think. Have a bad headache and that shooting didn't help," he moaned and gasped from the pain. "My ankle is sprained and my stomach ain't doing too well either." Despite that, he met Michaela with a grateful warm smile and agonizingly tried to get up with their help.

"No time to talk; let's get you out outta here." Matthew proceeded to cut the ropes from his legs.

They managed to get him out and with little difficulties, mounted him onto Michaela's horse. She slid in behind him latching on to him and he took the reigns doing his best to hold up from the aching and exhausted body, following Matthew's lead. They escaped out of there before the soldiers returned via an alternate rout, and headed straight for some back woods until it was safe for him to return to town.

************************

Hank managed to rescue Catherine, while the other men searched for Sully in the army tents to no avail. The soldiers, about eight in all were too drunk to realize what was happening, ran out shooting recklessly and tried to put out the fire. The girls managed to safely get out of harms way along with the town's men taking momentary refuge behind some bushes off the side of the church and plotting out their next move. The Reverend heard and stepped out to see the commotion in shocked, and suddenly he was ambushed and shoved into his church by the men in disguised scaring him out of his wit into a chant of prayers. To his relief, they were the known men from town up to some crazy act of heroism. Of course, Hank had a grand old time seeing the reverend scared stiff.

While Cloud Dancing kept watch, the men explained what happened and the reverend advised them to get out of town for now or at least hide Catherine until they can put her on the train back to her family. Since it was night time and the soldiers too drunk to track them anyway, they decided to hide her in the back woods not too far off for the mean time. The Reverend being inspired to tag along seeing miraculously the very men once shunning Catharine out, now helping her; but another part of him wanted to go along for her safety, just in case concerning Hank.

They immediately grabbed whatever supplies the reverend had while briefly interrogating her with why Sully was being held captive by the soldier, and how was she involved?

"He's hurt. I took care of him. Dr. Caulfield found him in the woods. I think he remembers me," She smiled so hopeful like a child.

"Whatever do you mean he remembers you?" Loren asked.

"His head, it got hurt. His mind is playing trick, not remember."

"You mean like amnesia Dr. Mike once talked about." recalled Jake. Catherine just stared wide eye in confusion.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here." She looked pleadingly at each of the men until her eyes settled on the one they call Sheriff Hogan, so massively built, having blue eyes like hers and her hair color, thinking they sort of look the same.

"But you have to get out of town, otherwise Custer will find you." The Reverend didn't know what to make of her statement wanting to stay and turned to the dried mud covered faced men with, "Yes, well…Hank's horses are closes to us, why don't we sneak the back way, get them and ride on out of here till things cool down. Didn't anyone stop to think that the army would track her down or all of you for that matter?"

"Hold on there. No one's taking my horses. Side's there ain't enough for all of us."

"Ohhh…hush up Hank! This is a rescue mission." Loren informed. "Robert E. Maybe we can round up some of your horses too."

"I… suppose," he let out in frustration. "Cloud Dancing, care to help? The rest of you, meet us in the forest to the left of my work shop."

"This is admirable, fellers…but don't you think you are going about it in the wrong way? Shouldn't you have wired Washington and get authorization or something?" He still couldn't believe it, to think these were the same men casting the first stone to the so called heathen woman, other than Cloud Dancing and maybe that Sheriff.

"It is too late, the harm is done. You know how the army is, especially with that long golden hair man," Cloud Dancing had to remind. "We felt the woman needed to be rescued and had to act fast. Unfortunately, Sully wasn't to be found here." Looking directly at Catherine, "Do you know where he could have been taken to?"

"I don't know, something about a cave, and there was talk about him paying for getting in the way."

"Yes, I could imagine for being involve and aiding my people."

"I remember you, when I was little, you are medicine man."

"Yes, I do remember you now…Shivering Dears."

"Okay, enough with the reunion, I'm only here for the adventure of it." Hank joined in taking a swallow from his flask of whisky from his back pocket after going nuts with his seasonal allergies suddenly hitting him.

"Awwe… I'm just doing it cause she's still white no matter how much they tried to make her an Indian. It wasn't her fault what they did to her." Cloud Dancing just held his tongue at Loren's words. The two minority men left to fetch the horses.

"Where's Custer, is he here?" asked Reverend Johnson.

"He was, but he left, heading south with a group of his men when Hank went to get his girls." Jake replied.

"Then, he might just be back tonight." The men just stared uneasily at each other, then back to the Reverend. Suddenly changing topic, "Catherine, are you alright?" He handed her his jacket; the sheriff helping her into it and giving her some water, and for the first time really took a good look at her. She seemed as though a frighten wild animal, scoping who is friend or foe, so unsure of herself. What was wrong with her?

"I'm fine. I just want to find my husband Sully and make a home with him." Everyone turned to look at each other and gasped except for the sheriff.

************************

"Where is that mountain man, you idiots? Custer fumed and cursed at his men he left guarding Sully. "I told you he was to be heavily guarded." He shoved the young soldier against the cave's walls.

"W…we…we heard the explosion and ran out to investigate."

"And no one thought to stay behind and stand guard," He glared into the eye of all those soldiers. "I want that man found and this time, discretely dispose of. You hear! I'm heading back to camp, and for your sake that woman better still be there or there is going to be hell to pay." He slapped the young soldier, mercilessly, and left some of his other men to further teach the soldiers left on guard a lesson.

************************

They were miles from town on the other side to where Sully had been kept. Michaela held on fiercely to Sully's waist as they rode, relieved and grateful he was found safe and sound. Soon, they will have a chance to properly embrace once they were out of danger and she can thoroughly examine him—a short while later, they reached a small cavern. Matthew helped Michaela down first and then was careful helping Sully down not to injure further his ankle. She hastily went to embrace the man she loved, kissing the side of his face. He eagerly ate it up, relieved that he had escaped that ordeal of being trapped, but also because she was the woman in his dreams that kept him going and came for him. She obviously loved him. He was certain he loved her as well. Was she his wife? She obviously was not his sister with the way she held tightly to him kissing his face. _God, don't let her just be some mistress—_though somehow, he doubted it very much.

"Oh, Sully, I'm so happy you are safe and sound."

"Thanks for finding me, but I ain't too sure about being sound."

"Just a cut on your forehead and a bad sprain that obviously someone took care of from what I can see—what else is there?" She accessed him with a quick glance right away while Matthew resumed steadying him. "Have you been having headaches long?"

"Yeah, bad ones," he squinted his eyes from the sun.

"Matthew, take him into the cave and give him some water. I'll get my bag"

"We both got matching gashes on our foreheads," smiled Matthew somewhat proud having something in common with his mentor as he helped Sully to the ground.

Was the boy his son? Sully wondered, in trying to recall the young man's name, sensing a familiarity with him. "Uh…yeah…we do." Matthew shook his hand while patting his shoulder and left to take care of the horses. Michaela came in to examine her fiancé and gave him something for his pain.

"Sully, I need you to tell me all of your injuries."

Should he tell her, about his lost of memory? It must have been when he got that gash on his forehead. He didn't even remember how or what happened.

"I don't know what else is there. I was out of it the entire time." He watched steadily as she examined him, ministering to his ankle, rewrapping it, and feeling her closeness as she cleaned and redressed his head wound. He wanted to kiss her.

She had a medical bag. Maybe she was a nurse, or maybe she swiped it from some town's doctor knowing she would need it to help him. All he knew was that he was happy his angel found him and watched in admiration at how she gently tended to him. Faint images of her tending to him and others in such manners came to him; she must be a nurse, a very special and kind one. He smiled proudly at her.

"What's the smile for?" She noticed he was looking at her through eyes of a new admirer, making her strangely blush like a school girl as though meeting for the first time.

"Just happy you found me." The need to kiss her properly increased, but hesitated not knowing how far their relationship was, so instead took her hand and placed a simple kiss on it ignoring the jabbering pain in his head. "Thanks, for giving me hopes in my darkest hour. Your beautiful smile kept me going." She rewarded him with a brilliant one. He needed to tell her about his head, but before he could, she excused herself and got up to go outside and get a blanket from her horse. That sense of panic came back to him, not knowing who he was. All he knew was that, that woman had been easing his soul and she just left his side. He needed her.

"Michael!"

************************

"Okay, we are far enough from town, now what?" demanded Hank nasally spitting his discharge to the side of him as a result from his hay fever and wiping his nose on his sleeve. "This stupid allergy is going to be the death of me."

"I can stay with her here and take her to Denver in the morning while you guys go on back. There's no need for all of you to be out here. " Sheriff Hogan volunteered.

"Now, ain't that real cozy Sheriff," Hank sneezed. "Having her all to yourself. Maybe we can forget about looking for Sully and just let her choose one of us instead," Hank humored, fixing his eyes on her.

"We're safer here for now," Jake informed, ignoring the bark keep's comment. "So let's find a spot."

"Man, what possessed me to come along on this crazy adventure. Alright," then turning lustfully to Catherine with is inflamed runny nose, "Care to join me?" She drew the jacket the Reverend loaned her closer and turned away from him; the Sheriff motioning closer as though to protect her.

"Hank, she's been traumatized enough," seethed the Reverend. "Leave her alone. Now let's find somewhere to sleep and figure out what's going on with Sully and the soldiers. I think we can all agree about coming up with a story to back us up when Custer returns to investigate tomorrow."

"Custer had Catherine against her will, so I say that makes it illegal," figured Jake.

"I testify to that, and so can the rest of you," the sheriff said.

"And so can some of the townsfolk that saw her earlier." Loren volunteered.

"Okay, that'll work. So bright and early, before the soldiers wake from their hangover and the rest of the troop return with Custer, it gotta look normal. We ain't know nothing about what happened at their camp except we heard the explosion. I don't think any of the men is gonna talk about how drunk they were and how well entertained they were too. They'll probably come up with their own story on how their prisoner escaped."

************************

Back over at the cavern, Michaela ran back to Sully's side upon his desperate call for her. She found him breathing hard and perspiring, and checked his heart, then wiped the sweat away.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry," he gasped for air not certain what was happening to him. "I just…I just needed you to stay by me. It's been a trying few days. I've missed you." He should have told her the truth, not knowing who he was, but he could honestly say he missed her.

"Oh, Sully, I've missed you too," she relaxed seeing he was breathing easier now, and leaned in to him, laying her head on his shoulders; feeling him calm down now."

"Is everything alright?" Matthew hastily came in.

"Headache, getting to me," he sighed loudly. "I just...need some rest," concealing the embarrassment for panicking like that, all because he didn't know who he was. Maybe when he woke up in the morning, he'll have his memory back. That's it, sleep should help him and rid of this trying headache.

Michaela and Matthew helped him settled in for the night. She gave him a small amount of sedative to help him sleep and then checked on Matthew's head wound before proceeding to sleep by Sully's side holding his hand while Matthew kept guard outside the small cave. Soon, everyone was fast asleep.

A short while later, foot steps were heard, and Sully groggily opened his eyes wide, ready to defend himself. He quietly dragged a piece of large stone to him, and next thing he knew, someone came to him and he lifted the stone to hit the intruder; but the stone was hurled away and he was held back by two strong arms. Michaela screamed, seeing the shadow of someone moving over Sully. Suddenly they were surrounded by men. He struggled to get to her, but he felt himself growing weaker. _No_! He was not going wait to be knocked out again; resisting with all his might to give in—_blackness cloaked him._

**_To be continued...hopefully sooner than expected. _****_Awe, I'm so sorry that this story isn't being well received. It's obvious I can't write chapter stories or dramas, sorry. I thank those that have truly been enjoyint it or following along leaving your comments. I have some chapters more written and planned, but I'm now really hesitant about continuing. I suppose it is best I cut it really short so I may be reworking them and end it with one more chapter to wrap it up so as not to leave it hanging for those following, now that Sully has been found here. Sorry about this. I will do my best to end it as soon as I can._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Michaela screamed, having been awaken by a shadow looming over Sully and suddenly there were several men hovering them both. Shouts were hurled at the two men latching onto each other. Sully was eye to eye with someone he presumed to fear most, a savage, who probably wanted Michaela for himself. He was saying something, but Sully was incoherent fighting with all his being to protect the woman who apparently meant so much to him. But the headaches had been killing him, his foot and stomached had turned for the worst, his strength diminishing, and he was obviously out numbered by the other men suddenly swarming there. He failed to protect her; his heart sank—darkness claimed him.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to disturb the two of you," Cloud Dancing apologized remorsefully, settling Sully back down.

"That's alright; we were just caught off guard," she tugged further up her blanket. "

"It is good that you found him. Matthew said the two of you just went to sleep. I just wanted to check on my brother for a moment and he suddenly lunges at me with that stone. That is not like him to not know it was I coming up to him. Something is not right."

"I'm glad it was only you," and turned to take a good look at the townsmen, "Gentlemen."

"Sorry, Dr. Mike, we heard you screaming and thought you were in trouble," The Reverend awkwardly explained.

"I suppose a thank you is in order for your concern." She eyed the cave's entrance, "Will you all excuse us please?" They all piled out except for Cloud Dancing while she quickly went to examine Sully. "He's really worn out having gone through such an ordeal at the hands of the soldiers. He'll be alright, once he gets some rest."

"Good," he pondered a moment. "Does Sully seem normal to you?"

"How do you mean?"

"I do not know. The spirits have warned me he is not all that well, which is why I came in to check on him."

"Like an illness."

"I'm not sure, but something to do with being _lost but not forgotten_."

"Well, he's complained of severe headaches. The pain medication is only relieving him a little, suggesting possible megrim. He said he's received several blows to the head, but he doesn't recall how he received that gash or how he twisted his ankle, but then he was in too much pain to talk or for me to further assess, so I let him sleep."

"Yes, that is best. Did you know Custer was back in town?"

"No."

"He is not going to be all that happy when he returns tomorrow and find the mess the army camp is in."

"What happened?"

"Come see for yourself," she followed him outside and was immediately surprised to see Catherine, but didn't know whether to hug her or to slap her knowing she had a part in Sully's disappearance. She was immediately mortified for thinking the latter. It was unlike her to wish harm on anyone, but she couldn't help how she was feeling recalling the heartache she went through months ago with Sully and Catherine kissing and now this, being a part to his disappearance.

"Now this is getting good," Hank expressed to no one in particular, enjoying his smoke and the unfolding drama before him.

*******************

Mr. Caulfield finally arrived this evening in Colorado Springs, disguised as a cowhand. He had to see her, the woman he has never stopped loving and immediately went to the clinic, hoping she was working late, but it was closed. He started to head over to her homestead, when he noticed through the darkness, a commotion over at the meadows where the army was set up. Remorse at the thought that Sully and Catherine were being held against their will possibly there, Mr. Caulfield debated on if he should do the right thing by helping them escape instead of going through with Custer's plans. It wasn't his intention for them to be held captive. Something didn't make sense with Custer's plans her realized now. The more he thought about it, what Custer offered him was turning more and more disturbing especially having learned of his involvement of Indian massacres for no reasons involving women and children. Yes, he wanted Michaela to be his wife, but not at the expense of thousands of Indians lives. He now realized jail may be a reality if he failed to comply with Custer plans. Apparently, Custer might not hold up to his end of the bargain. Who's to say he wasn't going to still turn him in for impersonating a deceased man.

*******************

"Catherine?" Michaela stop short in front of Cloud Dancing and gasped staring at the very woman threatening her relationship with Sully months ago. "What is she doing here?"

"She was captured by the army soldiers after traveling with a doctor who was helping her find Sully." Cloud Dancing informed. "We just rescued her from them."

"I thought she was with him when we left that house in Manitou."

"She was there and that's were the soldiers capture her along with Sully when we got there. She seems to really be under the impression that she has rights to him."

"That doesn't make any sense. She was made aware of Sully's affection for me and not her. That sheriff was obviously talking nonsense about them being married."

"She really claims to be married to him."

"Married?! When, how?"

"There is more, see for yourself."

Catherine was startled upon seeing Dr. Mike, and immediately got up turning to fully face her. Michaela froze unexpectedly, falling back into Cloud Dancing, but he held her steady.

"She's…she's with child. Who…who's child?" she uttered disturbingly.

Catherine stood anxiously rubbing her protruding belly, though a bit small but obviously very pregnant, along with a confused smile; guilt descending upon her.

"Dr. Mike, you are here. Is it true, Sully is here too, I mean Joe?" the woman wobbled over to her.

Michaela honestly didn't know what to think now, but needed to take a professional stand if only for her sanity. "Yes, Sully is here, but why do you call him Joe?"

"Dr. Caulfield said that is how I should call him, not that I am his wife. May I see him?" Michaela's heart further plummeted, unsure what to make of all these shocking circumstances.

"Well, this isn't a good time."

"But I'm his wife. I have rights, as you can see," displaying further her belly.

Now Michaela wanted to expel her stomach, so ill at ease she was; she swore she was going to pass out or go mad. It was too much but she did her best under incredible strains to hold up knowing at any minute she was going to shatter. "Well, he's had a hard day and needs his rest. He isn't to be disturbed and it appears you need to do the same," she voiced with great effort.

Off to the side, Hank whispered to the other fellers, "Man this is good stuff. She really knows how to stir up trouble. Seems to me maybe we shouldn't have rescued that savage woman. Why don't I just take her off everyone's hand and take her home with me, I'm sure she'll fit right in."

"Ohhhh, Hank, hush up…let me hear what's going on!" Loren expressed annoyingly.

"I just about had enough of you Hank!" Jake exploded. "She's with child, what's wrong with you?!"

"What…you need to let out some steam?" suddenly Hank's tune changed for the worse as he eyed Jake menacingly.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen…let's all come down here," the Reverend rose concerned for an outbreak.

"Here it comes, you best get ready to do your job sheriff," added Robert E. knowing the outcome of their disagreement.

"Yep, things are certainly getting' interesting around here," the sheriff whispered back.

"She may have been a whore to them Injuns, but she ain't in no condition for entertaining?"

"So, that ain't ever stopped me before," continued Hank now reveling in a shameful smirk. "They can still function. 'Sides, some women are extra _affectionate_ while in the family way."

"That's it.," Jake let out, and the two men lunge fists after fists at one another.

All Michaela wanted to do was flee, get home and crawl under the covers. Better yet, take the children and retreat back to Boston. It took a while for Cloud Dancing, Robert E, The Reverend, Matthew, and Sheriff Hogan to break up the outrageous fight and keep them from going at it again. A couple of the men wound up getting hit themselves in the process but not too severely. Hank was sporting a grin, wiping his bloody lips; not only that, he appeared to be getting, not one black eye but two. Jake on the other hand held his bloody nose while cradling his other hand against his beat body. Michaela went to tend to them in disgust, but at least it took her mind off her trouble momentarily. In the mean time, no one noticed the mother to be disappearing on them.

"Thanks Jake, I needed that," Hank laughed, then snorted and spat out his discharge." I think it cured it my allergies.

"Maybe—I guess I needed that after all," replied Jake finally putting away his soiled handkerchief.

"You know I ain't really was gonna touch her," he flashed him his wicked grin. "Well only if she wanted to," this time he chuckled. "You know how it is, just needed some amusement around here."

"Yeah, right," Jake looked at him skeptically, but the two men shook hands, and then pulled out their flasks.

"Whisky," Hank proudly proclaimed.

"Bourbon," Jake cheered. They saluted, shared their flasks before taking their swallows.

"Now I've seen everything." Sherriff Hogan huffed." What kind of town have you folks got yourselves? I've never seen so much drama in my life. Kind of exciting, maybe I ought to move into your town so I'd never get bored." All the men looked at him not very amused, well except for Hank. The sheriff feigned a nervous cough, and then let out, "Uh, so where did the woman causing this much excitement go?"

Everyone turned to look around. Michaela's instinct rushed her into the cave, where she appallingly witness Catherine contently snuggled up to a comfortably slumbering Sully and using her blanket. Unable to breathe, her throat constricting, her heart further shattering and her eyes ready to erupt—she couldn't bare any longer to be there; but she didn't want to cause a commotion or gossip, thus she quietly fled in haste to find herself a little refuge away from the men where she kept whispering over and over out loud as she slumped down, "This can't be happening. No, it can't be true." She would eventually but quietly sob wretchedly herself to sleep on that very spot. Matthew, after running in behind her into the cave and witnessing her heart being broken from what she saw, wanted so badly to kick Sully at that very moment. He followed her out, and Cloud Dancing reached out to the young man, halting him.

"She will be fine, she needs this time alone."

"She's hurting!" he tried to get out of his Cheyenne friend's grip.

"You know she values her privacy," holding firmly onto the lad.

"Yeah, but she could be in danger!"

"Do not worry my young friend; she is not going too far. The spirits are guiding her."

"But…" he finally began to still.

"They will keep her from harm in the forest this evening. Besides, I will be staying up keeping watch. You go rest, so your head can heal sooner."

*******************

Over at the meadows of Colorado Springs, a very angry Custer was thrashing tents, cots and whatever else getting in his way disturbing the soldiers' sleep.

"Wake up you idiots. What in hell is going on here? Why is the supply tent in chaos? And where is that woman?"

"Some Indian lit dynamite and threw it into the supply tent," said the soldier left in charge of the army camp.

"Didn't you go after him?"

"We...we did, try…but there were so many of them and only eight of us," he lied, while feeling the effect of last night's alcohol consumption. "Someone needed to look after that woman, but it was her they wanted and when we came back, Private Jones was knocked out and she was gone."

"Great, just great!" he shoved him violently to the ground. "It's probably that savage wannabe playing hero. We have to find them and finish them off before they talk, and get the rest of them Indians. First thing in the morning we hunt for them."

*******************

Not yet, the crack of dawn, Sully awoke startled to find _not _Michaela in his arms, and gave a distressing shout for her, "Michaela!" thus, frightening the other woman awake as well as rousing the rest of the men. Michaela, who was up early freshening up, ran into the cave followed by Cloud Dancing.

"Why is she here?" hollered Sully desperately scrambling away from Catherine.

"Do not worry, I am you wife," the blond woman went to sooth him.

"It can't be true," he was agitated and began to try to get up. Cloud Dancing stepped in to help calm him.

"You—you came to get Michaela!" Sully continued being hostile. "Where is she?!" and took a swing at him?

"I'm here Sully," Michaela frantically tried to reach him, but was pulled back by Matthew as the other men came pouring into the cave and watched as Sully gave out into Cloud Dancing's grasp from the excitement.

"What's wrong with him?" Matthew asked.

"He did not recognize me," informed Cloud Dancing worriedly. He and Matthew gently placed him down and Michaela finally rushed to access him.

"No he did not," she said alarmingly realizing he was more ill then she initially thought.

"Catherine said yesterday his mind is playing tricks on him," Matthew volunteered."

"He must have some form of amnesia. I don't know how I could have missed it."

"You think she really is married to him?"

Catherine heard the comment, "Yes, Dr. Caulfield arranged it."

"Was there a marriage ceremony? Jake asked, stepping in.

"This is getting more entertaining by the minute," Hank snickered loving it all.

"There are papers that say we are," the other woman continued.

"May I see them," Michaela asked skeptically.

"Dr. Caulfield has them."

"There's no way he'd run off and married her unless…" Loren gasped wide mouth, "That child is his. Oh… Dr. Mike. I feel just awful for you." Suddenly his old resentment for Sully came back. "I knew he wasn't any good when he gone and married my baby girl against my will. Now look what he gone and done now."

"Loren, you don't know that," the Reverend tried to dissuade him.

"I've got eyes, only a fool would have to be blind not to see what's going on," continued Loren teed off, wanting to comfort Dr. Mike.

"It would be a good idea if we find this Dr. Caulfield," Cloud Dancing suggested.

"That isn't necessary," said the looming but lofty intruder stepping into the cave. "He no longer exists," all eyes shot his way in astonishment.

"What are you saying…you _killed_ him off?!" declared Loren dumbfounded.

_**To be continue...**_

_**Thanks for reading, and a big thank you to those letting me know how much you really want this story to continue. It was nice to see several of you truly enjoying this story. I was really shocked to see readers I've never heard of, reading it all along. I honestly thought this story wasn't as interesting to you. Oh, to those without a way for me to contact personally my reply to your comments, thank you for your kind words. It's been quite a challenge this story writing sort of out of my comfort zone of light humor and usually just of M&S. Maybe it's more like light drama as there is still hints of humor, particularly with Hank. LOL! Also, posting without the story finished, is rather trying as I love to work on several stories at the same time and trying to focus on one at a time is unusual, but I wanted to make sure I keep the chapters coming as close to weekly possible. I still prefer going back and forth writing between stories. Well, the story is finished, and I kept the advanced chapters with some reworking to not make it long, just not all fully edited. However, I might be considering exploring an issue I think needs further consideration so I may add another one or two chapters. Maybe not if I can work it into the existing last chapters. Sorry if there are gramatical or spelling error, but I don't claim to be an expert in writing. Is it at least, somewhat logical? LOL! Adios, till next week.**_****


End file.
